1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to a novel joining means or structure which is readily adaptable for use in making wooden toys, and more particularly to a pivotal and removably securable joining structure for wooden members having a cylindrical plastic dowel which is for insertion into a complementary hole such that the effectiveness of the joining structure is not effected by varying temperatures and humidity. The joining structure made in accordance with the present invention is especially adapted for use in making toys such as dolls and the like whereby various wooden pieces may be disposed in a plurality of arrangements and configurations. The invention therefore provides for improved joining between the members at various angles, and can take the punishment and abuse normally associated with childrens toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made in the past to produce joining means for wooden members by providing a lip on one member which is received by a complementary hole or slot on a second member to effect attachment. The use of a tenon and mortise has been utilized in the past but such means are not readily adaptable to provide pivotal movement and such arrangements produce sharp corners and are expensive to manufacture.
In the past, wooden pins or pegs and the like have been utilized by providing one member with such a pin and providing another member with a complementary corresponding hole. As the prior art materials for the pins are wood or wood products, it has been found that the tolerances cannot be controlled accurately, and during drying or moisture absorption of the wood dimensional size changes cause the joining means to become inoperable. Furthermore, temperature and moisture drastically effect the surface conditions of wood thereby causing a substantial drawback in that a consistently even tight fit between the surface of the pin and corresponding complementary hole cannot be maintained. The prior art connecting means are generally not adaptable safely for use in childrens toys.